Alone Time
Alone Time is the opening theme song for the show, composed and written by Michael Giacchino and sung by the main cast. Though made for a animated TV show, some of the lyrics from the full version have a much deeper meaning to them. Lyrics strums Sunetsugu There's not much, here for me When I'm here I don't feel free But when I'm there I feel alive It's what I need to survive Juanita No offense; you're all great But it really is too late To change my personality It's just my reality Belle And I do not blame you For questioning what I do It doesn't matter Well technically, it matters to me But it shouldn't matter to you Kazu I don't need any substance In order to feel high I can't stop you from asking, "Why?" Hansel Why I choose to live this way It's no one's fault but mine And trust me, I'll be fine As long as I have my alone time All My alone time Play-by-play PS: THIS IS ONLY THE FULL VERSION @Verse 1 Sunetsugu is reading a Biology textbook on his bed, looking bored to death. He suddenly notices an unfinished mechanical appliance he had been working on, and he tosses the textbook behind him. He leaps out of the bed, picks up a screwdriver and starts working on his creation again. @Verse 2 Juanita is staring at her TV without any interest, and she finally switches it off, and picks up a microphone, plugs it in and sings to herself. @Verse 3 Sweetie Belle is writing a story on her laptop. She publishes it on a website, and waits for readers. She eventually gets one reader, and spins around on her chair looking happy. She then puts on a smug expression and re-reads it again. @Verse 4 Kazu is outside in the garden looking at the plants and trees. He sees an injured dying flower at one corner, and uses his powers to make it bloom. He then smiles at it, while a black silhouette of Sunetsugu with a wrench can be seen at a window. @Verse 5 Hansel is sitting alone in his room while his mother is angry and yelling at him. She later walks out of the room, and Hansel picks up his guitar. He strums it to himself and his mind takes him to a far and isolated lamdscape, himself sitting on a mountain. @Continued The slides transitions back to each of them: In order of events Kazu has overgrown the garden with plants and is grinning hugely but Shizuka doesn't look to pleased. Kazu merely smiles meekly. Sweetie Belle is still at one reader and in frustration accidentally shoots a purple ray from her fingers at Cassandra's hair. Cassandra glares at her, she smiles meekly. Juanita has accidentally set some curtains on flames, Bonita puts them out and glares at her to which she smiles meekly. Sunetsugu has fallen asleep while working with open wires and tools around him. Suneo comes and pokes at him to wake him up, and, startled, Sunetsugu fires a huge current of water from his hand at Suneo's face. Suneo glares at him while he smiles meekly. The scene slides to the logo of the show. Category:Songs